1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a new and useful process that involves the burning of any combustible fuels: liquid, gaseous, and solids; such as gasoline, diesel, kerosene, alcohol, natural gas, coal, medical waste, hazardous waste, and/or any fuel medium, to generate mechanical or heat energy. This new process is useful for any fuel, natural or man made, etc. Thus, it may increase the efficiency of all fuels, while reducing emissions of fuels being processed prior to combustion with this new process, thus to eliminate pollution of land, air, and water, and preserve energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The efficiency developed by combustion devices such as engines, boilers, or any device depends, to a large degree, on the completeness of combustion for any fuel. Emissions, also, will increase or decrease to a great extent to the degree when complete combustion occurs.
Accordingly, considerable efforts have been exerted towards improving the efficiency of gasoline fuel in engines and some other combustion devices, such as boilers. These other efforts seem to be very limited in their applications.
Through patent research, I cannot find an invention of this like. This invention, that I have created, is a very truly needed and a new and useful process. My invention is especially unique in the fact that this same new process is intended for all fuels. My claims are specific and clear cut, in that, this process is intended for use of all fuels: solid, liquid, and gaseous, which no other invention claims.
The present invention seeks to provide a new process in such a way as to further enhance combustion of all fuels, making this a truly universal new process that can be adapted to all combustion mediums, new and old.